Silver Eyes
by StupidOtaku
Summary: Alyssa Steele, a young noble who came from a family of a long-line of soldiers who have been serving the military for a long time, runs away from home by her mother's suggestion thinking that she knows the reason behind it. As she explored within the Walls, she discovered many things that prove false from her mother's exaggerate assumption. [HIATUS]


**Hello Ev'ryone! ^_^**

**Yep, I created another story that has been struck in my head… and I want to let free… **** …so that I won't get headachesxD**

**Note: This chapter is not edited.**

**Well… Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin… just my OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0: FAREWELL<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lyssa! Are you alright?!"<p>

"Yes mom, I'm okay."

"Seriously, didn't I tell not to go outside?!"

_Here we go again._

"What if… a dangerous man comes at you and something vulgar to you?!"

_Please mom. Not this, I don't want to hear this again._

Alyssa listened her mother's words, rambling about going outside that is dangerous to her especially in Wall Maria the outermost Wall that has been protecting the remaining human from the Titans, a carnivorous human-like people. Hundred years ago, her father said to her that the survived humans created three Walls, that is called Wall Maria, the outermost wall. Wall Rose, the middle wall located within Wall Maria. And lastly, the Wall Sina, the innermost Wall protected primarily by the Military Police. It is considered the safest place as such is there the King resides.

Back to reality, Alyssa didn't know why her mother is so overprotective to her since they lived in Wall Sina, the safest place that is far away from the Titans unlike Wall Maria. _Ah,_ she thought. I forgot that Titans are no longer dangerous here in Wall Sina. It's the _humans_. Since the people in Wall Sina have no worries about Titans, the people lives here are mostly corrupted. Some secretly doing something dangerous that her mother stated. This made her wonder this must be the reason why her mother is overprotective.

She didn't know.

She silently listened to her mother and obeyed.

* * *

><p>Alyssa focused at the needle hole while trying to insert the thread which stubbornly missed the hole. She sighed and then she got up from her bed pulling her drawers searching for scissors. When she noticed that it was not in her drawers, she opened the door of her room about to ask to her mother where her scissors are when she heard a scream as she backed away to her door with a slightly crack peeking what's going on.<p>

"Carl! Are you seriously about this?!" Alyssa recognized the shrill voice. It came from her mother.

"Yes Sanne. And no one can change that. As it is the pride of the Steele family." A calm voice answered which Alyssa recognized as her father.

Steele.

The surname of their family. Steele. Which mean 'steel', a nickname for someone considered as hard as durable as steel, which she remembered her father explained to her. The Steele family came from a long-line of soldier that has been serving the military a long time ago. Her father was once a member of the Garrison in past but quits when he found his love of his life, her mother Sanne. And her brother, Jhon Lloyd (mistakenly misspelled as John Lloyd) who is eight years older than Alyssa who is nine years old, is currently a member of Military Police Brigade which is composed of elite soldiers assigned to protect the king and enforce law at the capital which is her brother's long-time dream, protecting the king. When her brother came home, finally had a free time, immediately goes to Alyssa and told her about the corrupted members and even admitted that he must have gone corrupted too, unknowing adapted their attitude and behavior. And reminding her that if she became a soldier, she must either choose Garrison or Survey Corp but her brother favored more to Garrison since their activities are involve inside the Walls protecting the town that the Survey Corps who fight the Titans outside the wall.

Back to reality, Alyssa listened to her parents' argument and realized why her mother is so overprotective. Because her mother didn't want Alyssa to become a soldier. And also she's a girl. Alyssa gripped the doorknob when she heard this statement as she slowly closed the door, doesn't want to hear the further argument as she sighed. Something gleamed at the corner of her eyes and noticed the scissor at the lampstand and then sighs again while silently laughed under her breath.

_Fate is playing at her._

* * *

><p>Crickets chirped in the dreamless and sleepless night while Alyssa tightly closed her eyes, her parent's argument still swirling around her head as she turned let out breath to calm herself trying to forget the earlier event. Suddenly, she heard the door creaked and in reflex she closed her eyes while relaxing her face, making it looked like she was sound asleep, thinking that it was her mother checking if she's asleep or not. Weirdly, she didn't hear the door closed and instead she heard silent footsteps entering her room. Her chest hammered as many vulgar thoughts flooded in her head. She tightly closed her eyes expected to be pounced but instead she heard the closet being opened. Alyssa slightly relaxed at this but still curious why this person is rummaging her closet. She closed her eyes and turned to the opposite side now facing her closet and person while hugging her pillow in her chest. She felt them stopped and continued after a few moments when they found out that she was still 'asleep'. Alyssa opened her eyes and saw a familiar red hair. She frowned.<p>

What is her mother doing here? Why is she carrying a bag? And what is she doing here? These thoughts swam in Alyssa's head and also noticed that her mother was putting her clothes to the shoulder bag. Alyssa watched as her mother finally zipped the bag and turned around as Alyssa immediately closed her eyes. She heard footsteps towards her.

"…Lyssa?"

Alyssa pretended to groan.

"Lyssa?"

Alyssa 'sleepily' opened her eyes and 'saw' her mother sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Mom?"

Her mother grimly smiled at her. Her beautiful red hair shined in the moonlight.

"Alyssa, I want you to run away."

Her eyes widened at the statement and also shocked and surprised when her mother said her full name.

"Why?"

She was shocked. She knows that she is overprotective but this? Why? Is this because she didn't want her to become a soldier?

"I … don't want you to soldier." Her mother admitted.

Alyssa's face fell. _I knew it,_ she thought. To her, she actually don't mind if she became a soldier or not. Because of her brother, who kept telling his stories when he was still a trainee, which made Alyssa confident about joining the military but when he finally graduated, her brother changed when he told her about the military police, he was crestfallen. His long-time dream was crushed at the corruption. When he told her this, her confidence wavered unsure if she want to join the military or not. Alyssa's decision was left hanging.

"Why?" She asked again looking at her mother wondered why her mother strongly refused at the idea.

Sanne knew that look. It's very similar to her husband. Those silver eyes. A common trait of a Steele. Was trying looking an answer why she strongly refused of becoming a soldier. Sanne found herself staring at Alyssa, her beautiful daughter's red hair, a strait from Sanne and her beautiful silver staring back at her. Sanne once told her daughter that she was a splitting an image of her great-great grandmother who also had a red hair which is a common trait of Heinrich family, Sanne's maiden name but she had light blue eyes mistakenly looked like silver. Sanne didn't want her daughter to join but not because she's a splitting image of her grandmother, because she didn't want her to die.

"I don't want you to die."

Alyssa's face softened, touched at what she said.

"That's why I want you to run away." Her mother continued.

Sanne handed the bag to Alyssa's lap surprising the girl and put it beside her.

"Change your clothes."

"What?"

"_Please?"_ her mother begged and Alyssa can't help but obey.

* * *

><p>Sanne and Alyssa hold hands together while walking at the middle of road, the moonlight shining upon them. Alyssa glanced at her mother who only wore her nightgown that might mistakenly her as a prostitute while Alyssa changed her clothes into long-sleeved black dress protecting her from the coldness of the night.<p>

"Here we are." Her mother said while rubbing her arms to provide warm while Alyssa worriedly glanced at her.

"Are you okay, Mom?"

She laughed. "I'm okay, Lyssa. You don't have to worry about me." She smiled at her but that smile held sadness.

Alyssa looked at her mother before facing at the carving at the wall. She gripped her hand.

"…I don't want to." Alyssa whispered as her mother crouched down to her looking at her in the eye.

"You have to. I'm doing this for you. I don't want my precious daughter to die." Her mother said this with a hard face.

"I don't want to." She stubbornly said, shaking her head furiously while her tears are threatening to fall.

"Please._ Please."_ She begged again to her daughter who was already crying.

"I said I don't want to!" Alyssa wailed crying her eyes out every time she thought about leaving.

Sanne stared at her daughter who wailing in front of her, feeling that she was about to cry too. A thought struck her about convincing her to leave; she hanged her head covering her crying face from her daughter.

"_Please leave!_" Sanne said strongly causing Alyssa to stop wailing but her tears trailed in her cheeks.

"_Please…"_ Sanne voice cracked which made Alyssa's heart clenched as she closed her eyes to stop her tears but they still escape. She opened her eyes again when she felt something around her neck. She looked down and saw a glowing crystal shard necklace. Alyssa glanced to her mother who smiled at the same time, crying.

"_**Farewell." **_

Alyssa's heart broke into million pieces as she forced her legs to move then run to Wall Rose while Sanne smiled in content watching her daughter.

She obeyed.

* * *

><p>…<strong>Ah… yay<strong>

**Yes… this is chapter 0**

**And this the first time I wrote an emotional scene… congrats to me :)**

**Please tell me what you think in review.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**~~StupidOtaku**


End file.
